In the hardware business, it is well known to provide a multiplicity of cellular boxes or containers in an array to hold and present for dispensing metallic objects such as bolts, nuts, screws, hooks, nails, tacks and the like. These conventional containers, which commonly present like objects of differing sizes or related objects of differing configuration, are produced of varying materials in varying sizes. That is, the individual shapes of such cells in an integral structure may be rectangular, square, circular, hexagonal or other forms. Retainers may be provided across the lower portion of the normally open front faces. The walls may be metal, wood, plastic or the like. The floors of the cells may be sloped forwardly, but in such case, they commonly have front face retainers to prevent spilling.
It would be desirable to provide a completely open honeycomb construction for display and dispensing of hardware items of the type noted. In office use, additionally, thumb tacks, paper clips, brads, etc often need storing and dispensing in like manner. Thus, it would be most desirable to have entirely open face cells or cubicles, together with downwardly sloped floors in order to continuously move the contents of the drawers, cubicles or cells forwardly for ready access. However, provision of usual wall retainers not only makes cleaning difficult, obscures vision and hinders access (particularly when the quantity of items available is relatively low), but also is unattractive and more expensive to construct.
Accordingly, the present invention is one adapted to provide single and multiple cell, cubicle or container storage and dispensing structures which obviate the difficulties and problems of the old constructions. Additionally, this new principle has permitted the adaptation of the concept to interesting and amusing games for both adults and children.